Come Back to Me
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A stress breakdown causes Seven to end up on the edge - literally. Can Yoosung pull him back to reality? Well, he would never forgive himself if he couldn't... "Yeah. You can land with me, that's alright by me..."


**I do not own Mystic Messenger or the characters, that belongs to Cheritz. But I'm so similar to both Yoosung and 707 that I feel like their lovechild |D Now I have like five or six fanfictions of them and I might post some more of them. I also posted this story to my account, so please do not worry if you see it in both places.  
Also, I didn't know it while writing this but a similar -and much better- story exists on Archive of Our Own. It is called Gravity is Losing its Hold by QueenEgg. I had no idea about it when I wrote this and the similarity was not intended I assure you.  
That being said, please check out that work as well, and I hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

 **Come Back to Me**

" _Do you hear me? Please hear me! Don't fall...!"_

"I...I'd ask if I still have a pulse but I can feel it pounding in my throat...!"

A heaving sob left Agent 707 at that cry he yelled into his own house. Who did he expect to hear him? Honestly, he wasn't sure of that answer himself. His shaking body had crumpled against the counter of his kitchen, nothing but a can of PhD Pepper and a bag of Honey Buddha Chips in front of him. The tears pouring down his face had already led him to pull his glasses off and drop them next to him. Somewhere... He glanced around, but in the haze of his tears he actually was no longer certain where he had put the spectacles.

"Dammit...!"

A choke left him this time and he got up from the ground now. Putting the chips and the can of soda on the countertop, he staggered about. Where had he put the damn things and why couldn't he find them? Eventually he found them in the same cabinet with his soda...and realized that proved just how out of it he really was.

"Mary really is fucking trying to kill me, I knew it..."

His body already felt numb, he had worked for sixteen hours straight to meet her deadline this time. If that wasn't enough, he had to work another four hours straight to fix the stupid bomb at Rika's apartment.

"Sure let's put a bomb in the place! Seven doesn't recommend it! But lets do it anyway!" He screamed, throwing his glasses across the kitchen this time before he had even managed to tell himself to put them back on.

This time, they landed in a sink full of dishes.

"Shit."

He considered just being a normal person for once, taking a deep breath, and getting his glasses. But he couldn't think straight, he felt like someone had just beaten him over the head with a board. He felt like someone had lain him on the ground and lay an anchor over his chest. He couldn't even breathe, and his blurred eyesight of the kitchen wasn't helping. The ringing in his ears of Mary's barked orders and of V's repetitive phone calls all had him shaking so hard he could hardly walk. At least it was over now...but he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. A ringing soon left his phone though and he managed to stagger over to it. He didn't try to read it, knowing full well there was no way he could. He just hit the answer and lifted it to his ear.

"This is not a good time right now," was all he managed to tell the ear on the other end.

"Seven? What's wrong! We haven't heard from you all day..."

Yoosung... Luciel felt himself pause, swallowing a lump in his throat as he shook his head.

"N-Nothing Yoosung. I'm fine! I was ah...I was kidding! I just overslept is all...I..."

Damn.

He couldn't even lie right now. Was that how tired he was? Really?

"Seven, hey! Get a hold of yourself, what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm fine! I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

Hanging up the phone despite hearing Yoosung's panicked outcries, Seven dropped the device onto the emptied bag of chips. He trembled then, clutching the countertop as if to beg it not to let him fall on the floor. Leaning over until he felt his head connect with the counter, he felt the tears drip rapidly off of his face. He couldn't take it! He was going crazy! He was going to lose his goddamn mind! His red shirt clung to his body, his orange and black jacket loosely hanging along as he felt the world cave in around him. Slowly he lifted his head from the counter. He gave up on his glasses before even daring to try. Steadily, step by step, he began to wander his house. He turned everything off, every device he found. Whether it was a light, a computer, a phone, a monitor, a console...

He made sure, in this minute, that nothing in his house was running except for the primaries...

Including his own security system. Drifting around his house like a lost soul wandering a street, he slowly turned out every light. Slowly but surely, it plunged his whole house to darkness. He felt his mind abandon him and float out into space somewhere as he stumbled around his house. Eventually he hit the door leading to the rooftop. Weakly shoving it open, he gasped on more tears that fell from his eyes as he dragged himself up the stairs. Air. He needed air. He couldn't take it anymore... Just as he made it to the rooftop, he felt himself fall away. He was just a shell as he wandered from the roof's doorway...

Somewhere in another town, Yoosung finished stuffing anything he could think of needing into a bookbag. Food, clothes, anything... It didn't take him long to go running to the train station, and somewhere around thirty minutes later...he was shooting across sidewalk. He was racing away from that train station faster than he had reached the one in his own part of the world. His blond hair flung in the wind, he could only pray his hair clips didn't fall out... His shoes hit the pavement repeatedly, his legs screaming under him, but he himself refusing to rest. He didn't care how many miles it took...hell he'd forgotten the exact number of miles it was from the train station to Seven's. But he still remembered where Seven's house was...

"Seven...Seven just hold on. I don't know what happened, but hold on!"

His heart raced and there was several times where he just wanted to quit running. But he refused, all the way until he made it to Seven's. He was shocked to make it through the gate, but said gate demanded nothing of him as he passed. He frowned, realizing really quickly that something wasn't right. Crying Seven's name, the real one he knew him by, he went racing into the house. The pitch black of the unlit home startled him now, his heart thudding against his throat now.

Where...where was Seven?

"Luciel! Luciel! Hey!" Yoosung cried out, wandering the darkened home.

His heart sank when he found that the only evidence Luciel was even still existing fully was the half empty can of soda and the empty bag of chips. He checked through every room, every nook, every cranny, and every little space he could find. He peeked into the garage, but none of Seven's cars had even moved an inch. Repeatedly he screamed for the other now, beginning to worry even as he slid back outside to catch a breather. It was only when he looked up into what was now the moonlight...that he realized why he couldn't find Luciel.

That shard of red in the moon...!

"Seven...! That's...! No! No, no, no, no!" He cried, dashing back into the house.

His body ran to the roof's doorway, shot up the stairs, and about fell when he made it onto the surface. He dropped his back now, his heart sinking and his purple eyes wide at the sight of his friend...on the edge of a roof. The sight of 707 standing on an edge, his body swaying at the slightest rush of wind...it unnerved everything inside of Yoosung. He felt as though his heart would nearly stop. He managed to move forward instead though, steadily crossing the roof until he was in arm's length of the redhead. Slowly he looped his arm around the limp arm of his beloved friend, steadily pulling him back off the edge. His worry increased when Seven's body proved to move mechanically, as if not even responding to itself. Yoosung watched as his pull led Luciel off the edge, keeping his eyes on him as he pulled him to the middle of the roof. Getting him down the stairs was not going to happen at this point, not like this.

"Seven. Hey. Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Even as he looked into Luciel's golden eyes, there was no life...

"You've got to be cold. It's windy tonight..."

Nothing. But Yoosung found that despite having been out here for God only knows how long, Seven still had quite some body heat. He accepted that as a winning factor, but got his blanket from the backpack. He weakly wrapped this around himself and Seven, just in time to witness Seven finally fully lose consciousness at that point. The blond could only gasp in worry as the redhead's body connected with his chest.

"Seven...what did you do... I... Don't worry, I'll stay with you..."

He blinked when he lifted Seven's head from his chest, frowning a bit at the other.

"And where are your glasses...?"

Slowly he sat down onto the roof with Seven, fighting to make sure he could keep the other's body comfortable in its unconsciousness. Managing to lay Seven on his side, Yoosung carefully lay himself against the man's hip. At least then, if Seven woke up, he'd get woke up too. He didn't want Seven to endanger himself again somehow... He trembled next to Luciel in the blanket, wondering what had gotten into him. But before he knew much else, he finally fell asleep there with him... His consciousness fled as the hours of the night passed by.

It was dawn when Luciel found his eyes opening again. He didn't expect the warmth against him, or the one surrounding him. Coming to on the roof, wrapped in a blanket next to Yoosung didn't quite make sense at the moment. Shocked, he sat up with a yelp of confusion before realizing how awful of an idea that was. Several pops rang from his protesting joints, shrieking from having slept on flattop concrete all night. Biting his lip as he trembled, Seven eventually looked down at the blond now.

"Why are you here? Why for me? Someone like me...what did you do? Yoosung...you idiot..."

When a breathy sigh left the sleeping boy, Seven gave in. He slowly lay his hand against the other man's forehead, gently running his fingers through his hair. How...how precious, he decided silently. Such soft hair, really... Where had this angel come from, honestly...?

"Seven...? You okay now...?"

Such a cute sleepy voice...

"I'm fine...I think. When did you get here...?"

"After our call last night...I caught the train here..."

"But..."

He didn't...did he?

"Yoosung...the train station...its like ten minutes by car..."

"I ran..."

"What! You...!"

Seven felt himself choke on air. Yoosung ran...like...what was that, six miles? For him...?

Why...

"Yoosung that's like six miles..."

"I didn't stop. I was scared okay...? You sounded so upset...!"

Seven felt his heart shatter. The tears in Yoosung's eyes, they were too much. He...he had been that worried? How could it be...? This boy...was amazing... Slowly he wiped Yoosung's eyes, shaking his head as he carefully shushed him.

"Shh...its okay. I'm okay..."

"You were on the edge...! You were on the edge, Seven...!"

"I wouldn't have gone over...! Yoosung I'm not that brave...! I wasn't even paying attention..."

"You could have fallen!"

"No, no...I'm okay...it's okay...please. Calm down..."

Yoosung's hands found their way around Logan's wrists before he sat up and let go. He threw his arms around him instead, choking on air a bit as he tried to calm down. He trembled against the other now, shaking like a leaf.

"Don't do that...I was so scared..."

"It's okay...Yoosung it's okay... I guess I floated out into the stars again, sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You...you're back now, right...? I...I have you back to Earth right though?"

"Yes...yes I'm back. I...I'm pretty sure I'm caught in your orbit now."

"Really...?"

"Yeah. Probably as safe of a landing as I'll ever get... I guess Agent 707 has landed."

"I'm glad. You...you can be safe with me..."

He managed to crack a smile at the blond...and he sighed as he held him.

"You okay with that, Yoosung? Really...?"

"Yeah. You can land with me, that's alright by me..."

Seven felt some type of weight fall from his shoulder and he closed his eyes as he felt himself slowly fall back out of space...slowly fall back into reality...slowly meld back with himself...

"Thank you."

As the warmth of the other boy's lips touched his own...it was only then...that Seven found reality slipped back into place. And...reality felt alright...for that moment in time.

~Fin~


End file.
